toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon God
The Toon God was the primary antagonist of Toon Wars: The Final Days, and the most powerful in the Toon Wars series following the Syndicate's defeat in the Samurai Jack Saga. At the start of the crossover, the Toon God appeared already in control of a majority of the multiverse and had eventually made his way to Lyvsheria (the main setting of Mighty Magiswords) to obtain the Legendary Knowledge Magisword and destroy the world with his corruption entity. Though Bimm managed to escape thanks to Cattus, the villain succeeded in killing almost everyone in reality, taking Vambre, Nicole, as well as several hundreds of other cartoons as his own. He is the mastermind and the physical extension of the Virus Entity, which was created using the Mawgu's data. Much later, following the reset of reality after the Toon Goddess' demise, the few survivors left of the Toon Force go to confront the Toon God upon further investigation, whom they painfully discover to be Doug Funnie's vengeful persona influenced by the Mawgu and the Syndicate from the start of the Toon Wars and the Samurai Jack Saga. He attacks the Toon Force and damages reality to such a degree that it becomes unidentifiable. However, with the help of other surviving heroes, the Final Magisword, and Bimm's unhinged rage coming to its own, the Toon God along with his virus were purged and reality was restored. Jimmy would later state that whatever was left of the Toon God's data had been sent to the trashbin in a zombified state, unable to escape back into the Toonverse. Appearance By design, the Toon God appears as a tall blue-skinned man with a black church-like gi and gloves and red-yellow (sometimes green) highlights. He has Prohyas' face markings, Vambre's earrings, Nicole's rainbow button on the lower half of his gi, and a similar hair style to Jimmy Neutron's added with Danny's ghost mode's black and snow white hair color behind two short grey horns. His eyes, like the highlights of his gi, are warm green and blood red and has visible wrinkles under them. When damaged by Familiar, his blood appears to be purple and his hair flows on its own. Come the end of the fight whe Bimm throws the first reality-bending punch, it blows his head off, but it quickly restores itself in a more deformed design, now appearing with half his hair, a hugely twisted smile with sharp jagged teeth and darker lips, a pitch black right eye, and a sharper nose. His right arm struggles to regenerate after Ghostly Simone's kick into it, making it squabble like a noodle while still maintaining control. His left arm, however, appears to be oozing almost like the Mawgu's from Volcano Island. Personality When the Toon God speaks, he sounds a similar pitch to Dan Phantom but doesn't raise his voice until the ending battles. He speaks with authority and is incredibly self absorbed, looking down on others as flawed creations he claims as his own. Despite Professor Cyrus pleading for him to leave with the Knowledge Magisword he obtained from him, he back-stabbed him and attempted to kill everyone showing no real feeling aside from slight irritation when Cattus almost escaped. He is also very cognitive, shooting at Bimm to get Cattus to take the shot for her, also implying his knowledge of certain characters and locales. When corrupting other characters, he is highly manipulative, reprogramming them or giving them false promises of granger they strongly believe. Come the end of the arc where his intentions are known, he expresses great irritation and anger at the Toon Force to the point where he can barely focus his attacks and powers enough that they're easily exploited or simply avoided, as stated by Samurai Jack. He oftentimes belittles everyone under him, labeling those like Familiar as characters from a series no one would remember, or those like Danny as a character of a show that needs to stay dead. With each push, the Toon God seems to be driven further into madness until he eventually is weakened enough that he attempts two sudden attacks that could erase most of or all of reality, including himself if necessary to achieve victory. He takes such pleasure in physically beating members of the team before Bimm, driven to such rage, attacks with such force that it exposes him as the monster he truly is. Now fully insane, the Toon God starts to lose the ability to speak full sentences, only able to muster the words "HATE" or "KILL." Both of which would become his last when he is purged from reality and his remains are sent to the Trashbin. Biography Mighty Magiswords: Echoes The Toon God made his debut to Toon Wars through communications with DeBizz being described as his associate who only wanted the Knowledge Magisword and the complete annihilation of the Toon Force without being mentioned by name. When he failed or was nearly about to, the man yelled at DeBizz (who was already dead at the time) on his comm from an unknown location telling him he'll kill him if the heroes hadn't already and he didn't have the Knowledge Magisword. Toon Wars: The Final Days Volume 1 The Toon God first appears in the prelude chapter of the Final Days having just destroyed all of Lyvsheria apart from the Adventure Academy. Inside, only Vambre, Cyrus, Cattus, Familiar, Phibby, and Bimm remained. And the only way to escape was through an emergency portal in the school that was steadily charging its power. He quickly corners everyone when the device completes its charge and the world breaks apart from the Virus Entity. Vambre and the others are shaken in fear as he attempts to delete them all by converting them into raw data. However, Cyrus immediately runs in with the Knowledge Magisword in hand to give him what he sought for in exchange for everyone's safety. Instead, the villain deletes Cyrus and sends Vambre to a different location. While he does so, the rest of the survivors try to escape through the warp tunnel. Seeing this, he steps inside and attacks and kills Phibby, as well as tossing out Familiar from the warp current. Just before Cattus and Bimm could get close to the end of the tunnel, he purposefully shoots at Bimm to get Cattus to take the shot for her, killing him and leaving Bimm as the only survivor from Lyvsheria to make it to Nora Wakeman's Lab. Throughout the remainder of the arc, though he does not appear physically, his influence using his Virus had managed to take over almost all of the multiverse, soon reaching Elmore and slamming it and Amity against each other to unleash the Void upon all of reality. This only strengthened the Virus' effects and gave it newfound power to distort or delete anything in their entirety. The Toon God, however, is scripted by name for the first time in a flashback in Chapter 9 where he is shown successfully manipulating Vambre Warrior into joining him, saying she won't be forgotten or abandoned by those above her (likely referring to Cartoon Network itself and Mighty Magiswords' cancellation). Turbo, your Fellow During the mini-arc, Turbo suffers from multiple flashbacks from K.O's memories of the Toon God before and during his attack on Lakewood Plaza prior to the obliteration of Lyvsheria. At first, he was assumed to be a lost hero with tremendous power, masking himself in a different form until he arrived at Boxmore where he proceeded to make his intentions known. He first acted under his facade by shutting down the superlaser invented by Lord Boxman and operated on by a sickly Venomous, who was ill due to the Toon God supplying him sometime earlier with virus-infected glorbs to test its effects on the villains. However, once his act was over, he proceeded to corrupt Boxman's three androids and turn them against each other before eventually turning Radicles and Enid against K.O. Although he was able to infect almost everyone in the cartoon and killed K.O, the Toon God failed to account for the anomaly where T.K.O manifested in full control of K.O's body when the virus mistook him for a separate character. Fink was also undetected. And though infected, Venomous managed to evade the Toon God's attack and get to his office where he had a backup generator stored for the portal in the basement of the facility, which allowed Fink and Turbo to escape the aftermath of the invasion. Volume 3 After the Toon Goddess' demise, the Toon God's power was only increased with what was leftover from the reality reset administered by Nicole Watterson from guilt. Though it was also meant to hold him back from harming any of the survivors, it didn't stop him from overwriting Nicole's control as she was no longer the Toon Goddess. Eventually, her depression turned to joy when she was redeemed by Gumball and the Toon Force, but was unable to remember the identity of the Toon God without seeing him again. Worse still, due to the Virus Entity's severe effects on reality, much of the heroes could not contact each other or teleport anywhere without Nicole having to drain herself of her power, forcing a recharge cycle. When recovering Danny and Sam, each of them soon find that all the evidence surrounding the Toon God's identity points to Doug Funnie, who matched almost every possibility, including but not limited to: His push for the virus to consume the Forgotten Society in what he thinks is salvation, clear knowledge of the Fourth Wall beyond even the likes of the researchers, him ignoring Danny and Spongebob and being too aware and attached to Jimmy, and his tragic background where he was one of the first to be manipulated by the Syndicate and the attack on his world at the time of the Samurai Jack Saga. Despite almost being tricked into being killed by a furnace, Jimmy protests against the claims out of ignorance. But with the mention of the Mawgu, and the statements made by Doug throughout his time at the Forgotten Society being pieced together in his mind, Jimmy quickly realizes the truth and lashes out at the traitor. Angered, the Toon God reveals his true motivations to the Toon Force through the virus, stating that he sought revenge since no one was able to rescue his world from the escalation of the Toon Wars, and against the real world for his show's perpetual loop and abandonment. Each of which he pins blame heavily on all other series overshadowing his, especially Spongebob's. His transition to God-status and the creation of the virus were all thanks to the Mawgu, who discovered his world following the attack and partnered with his vengeful persona for a common goal to destroy all cartoons and the real world. They plea that they weren't able to save his world due to the attack on Jump City, Retroville, and the creation of the Syndicate Timeline happening all at once. And the means for contact were broken, to which he doesn't excuse. Knowing Doug as a character would never do this, the heroes demand the Toon God end his vengeance and bring his original self, and the multiverse as a whole back. But instead, he angrily damns both the real world and Doug before escalating the virus to the point of completely distorting reality. As the Toon Force come up with a way to delete he and the virus, the Toon God loses his focus, constantly randomizing his attacks and powers during his fight with the heroes, which he fails to realize are only battling him to buy Bimm enough time to forge the Final Magisword. At first, he uses Doug's home in Bluffington to show the fighters his origins before ambushing the original Nicktoons of Nicktoons Unite, forcing Jimmy to use lightspeed ramming to keep him at bay long enough for everyone to re-strategize. This leads to a climactic confrontation where he uses the entirety of Lyvsheria as his battleground, destroying almost everything in his wake throughout the chaotic brawl. He insults, damages, and nearly paralyzes the heroes coming to stop him, coming extremely close to killing most of them until Familiar and Squidward set up a trap that ends with the Toon God critically wounded from an attack that leaves a hole in his chest. It wasn't long before the remainder of the characters left in reality (The original Teen Titans, Takship, Mechanikat's fleet, Captain Zange's crew, Turbo, Fink, and the H.I.V.E. Five) arrive to take him on, forcing him to both manipulate the environment and launch virus creatures at them without clear focus on his actions. It wouldn't be too long before Bimm and the others learn that whenever he is damaged by the Final Magisword, the virus spore attached to the Fourth Wall controls begins to expose itself. After enough damage had been dealt, the Toon God madly makes a last ditch attempt at victory by destroying the Fourth Wall itself, along with all of reality killing everyone including himself. Spongebob jumps in front of the blast to sacrifice himself before all could be lost. And while the Toon God is satisfied over his death, he attempts another approach by destroying only the Trashbin. Familiar intervenes by holding his attack hand down. But he is quickly beat to death and stabbed. This angers Bimm to such a degree that she overpowers him and shatters reality with every blow. Even deforming the Toon God and driving him further down the path of insanity. He tries to push Bimm back when she lunges the Final Magisword into his stomach. But with help from Fink and Nicole while the rest of the heroes combine their attacks into the virus spore, they manage to erase both he and the Virus Entity from reality, finally ending his evil. The multiverse and all the contents of the trashbin are then repaired and slightly modified by Jimmy's Automatic Reset, also finding that only mere kilobytes of the Toon God's data remain intact but were moved into the trashbin with no means of escaping. Abilities * Virus Entity ** Corruption ** Collective Consciousness ** Force Deletion ** Code Manipulation * Extreme Endurance * High Energy Balls * Bodily Warping * Cloning * Environment Manipulation * Enemy Spawning * Construct Spawning * Flight * Teleportation Stats As introduced, the Toon God is a highly omnipotent being with tremendous power and strength at his disposal even against greater odds than he. Thanks to his power with the Virus Entity, he can easily manipulate any being he comes into contact with and even completely delete a cartoon and its inhabitants thanks to access to the Void. Bimm later states in one chapter that physically, against someone like Cattus the One Blade, the Toon God has been caught off guard by him but can quickly regenerate and attack with even greater force as though nothing had happened. In a full battle against the Toon Force, he mostly prefers to fight up close and personal, using his powers only to a limited degree to savor his enemy's pain. He tends to manipulate the environment around him; sometimes shifting through certain areas of other cartoons to further his attacks. This, however, would also be his weakness, as being only a man with godly powers rather than the virus itself, he becomes incredibly unfocused and easy to anger as the heroes eventually find a strategy to evade his blows. His attacks also become more erratic than usual, randomized every time until he eventually acts out of desperation. Against a fully enraged Bimm, however, he attacks more like a monster that constantly spazzes uncontrollably, eventually leading to his demise. As evident by his inability to properly defend himself against such a force greater than himself, he is physically weaker than the Toon Goddess and Bimm, but is capable of damaging those lower than them. But due to his lack of strategy and focus, it is very possible to defeat him. Trivia * Though the Toon God hasn't been mentioned by name prior to the later chapters, his name was first coined in the Mighty Magiswords Amino. * Though he officially debuts in Toon Wars: The Final Days, the Toon God has appeared in multiple places as a visual easter egg. On Deviantart, its easy to spot him by decoding the binary text that appears in Frozarburst's journal entries up to the story's release, in addition to his face's silhouette replacing all of the gallery's previous icons for Toon Wars and the Magiswords Trilogy. He also appears briefly in black and white in the artwork titled "Quick Licks" where he is at the far right beneath Spongebob smiling ominously and facing the viewer instead of licking the screen. For a time, he also appeared seemingly out of nowhere as the temporary account name on Frozarburst's Twitter, emulating the feel of him seeping through reality using the internet. He occasionally left tweets from characters he's manipulated and potential plans of killing certain people like Danny Phantom. * It's possible the Toon God has a dark sense of humor when referring to the Warriors for Hire as "Warriors for No One." * At one point, it's stated in Toon Wars: The Final Days by Anais that the Toon God has appeared in other timelines where the heroes had failed. Including himself. One of these histories is referring to How to train your Hero, which was part of an aftermath to the Toon Wars and served as a prelude and sequel to the prototype version of the series before Frozarburst completely reworked it into the current draft. It's here that the Toon God was able to spread his virus successfully across more than just Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon as the abundance of cartoons and even video games were high, and the old heroes were ill equipped to handle the epidemic due to age and other factors. Though he succeeded, Toothless was able to delete him, but passed on soon after. * Compared to Vlad, the Mawgu, and Aku, the Toon God is quite possibly the most threatening villain in Toon Wars, being second in strength and power only to the Toon Goddess and the Virus Entity. The strongest heroes, however, are Nicole Watterson, Yuki Yoshida, Cattus the One Blade, and Wulf; each of which would be overtaken by Bimm following the Final Days. * In many ways, the Toon God is very much comparable to Zamasu from Dragon Ball, Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman from DC, and William Afton from Five Nights at Freddy's. ** The Toon God's design bears a strong resemblance to Merged Zamasu with similar attacks and traits, like the halo usually sat behind him or their mocking of lesser beings. In addition to their rather tragic backstory where both start with good intentions but slowly descend into madness. ** Both Henshaw and Doug Funnie were somewhat or entirely complacent for their idols (Superman and the Nicktoons) that when they were unable to save them, they blamed their tragedy on them and sought revenge. ** In William Afton's case, the Toon God's demise is similar in that they both end up in a state of purgatory for their actions. Wherein William is burned alive as Springtrap and haunted in Ultimate Custom Night for murdering almost every victim in the series through various methods, the Toon God's zombie-like remains are stuck in the trashbin with no means of escaping after almost deleting reality and trying to seep into the real world. Both characters constantly shouting "I HATE" while inside. Category:Characters Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Toon God Category:Villains